Why not?
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: KK pairing! um... just read it! hehe... :)


Why not?  
By: Candlelight Chaos  
  
Hi! This is my first ruruoni kenshin fic so... please go easy on me! I know I suck but I hope you guys could still have the time to read my fics! Hehe... well... I just wanna thank my friend who I know will be reading this fic as  
soon as she finds out... hehe... NIKKA!!!! Anata tomodachi ku!!!! Arigato!  
Anyways... reviews are gladly accepted... please don't flame me! Thanks for  
your time... now... on with the story!!!  
  
Why not?  
  
In a beautifully designed room wept a beautiful teenager. Her name? Kaoru  
Kamiya... She's weeping once again because of the man she loved... Kenshin Himura... She was weeping because there was too much pain and suffering in her heart... She just had to let it all out. Of course, Kenshin has no idea of her crying herself to sleep because of him... She couldn't help it... She just loves him too much... Her love for him is a burden in her heart but yet,  
at the same time, it was her comfort from her horrible and terrifying nightmares... Her love for him hangs by a strand of string... The string is so thin that it could easily snap into two... Her love for him is vulnerable... It  
was so easy for him to break her heart... But she knew... Somehow... that he wouldn't... and tonight... she cried herself to sleep... Her only comfort was his charming and sweet smile and the fact that there was still a chance that he  
may feel the same way she does for him...  
  
Kaoru woke up the following morning... She lacked sleep because of her crying  
last night... She went downstairs to smell something good coming from the  
kitchen. She went inside the kitchen to find Kenshin cooking breakfast... Seeing him sometimes hurts... and at that moment it hurt to see him... She just needed some time alone... She was about to turn around and leave the kitchen  
when she heard him speak...  
  
"Ohayou Kaoru-dono!"  
  
She was shocked at his voice so she quickly spun around to face him... He was looking at her with a wide smile. She found that smile so adorable that she  
kind of spaced out... but she snapped out of it instantly. She gave him a  
nervous grin and laughed nervously...  
  
"Ehehehe... Kenshin! You surprised me!"  
  
"Ah... Gomen ne Kaoru..."  
  
"Iie... Daijoubu... Ohayo Kenshin!"  
  
She gave him one of her heart-melting smiles and turned around to leave the room... But again he stopped her from leaving by talking to her once again...  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Where are you going?"  
"Oh... I'm just going outside to get some fresh air..."  
  
"I see... Won't you have some breakfast? I made them myself..."  
  
"Iie... I'm not hungry right now... Maybe later..."  
  
"Ah... Hai, hai..."  
  
"Well... I'm going now... Ja ne Kenshin..."  
  
"Hai... Ja ne Kaoru-dono... Please be careful..."  
  
"Arigato Kenshin..."  
  
A slight blush covered her cheeks as she left the kitchen... She gathered her things and went outside to take a walk... She went to the park and sat down  
on a bench... there, she rested... Slowly she felt sleep wash over her...  
  
Kaoru woke up by the sound of Kenshin's voice...  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Where have you been? You've been gone since this morning!"  
  
"Huh?... Oh! Kenshin! What time is it?"  
  
"It's already 2 in the afternoon! What have you been doing out here? What  
took you so long?"  
  
"Calm down Kenshin! I'm alright! Haha! I guess I fell asleep without me  
noticing it... Hehe..."  
  
"Oh... You worried me Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"Hey... I'm ok Kenshin... Daijoubu..."  
  
Kaoru looked into his eyes and there... she saw... she saw in his eyes the truth... she saw how worried he was... she saw his care for her... and best of  
all... she saw his love for her... she saw all this in his eyes... Those eyes that always captivates her... and at that moment she knew... she knew how he really felt... she knew the truth... she knew that he felt the same way... that he loves her too... Kaoru spaced out once again... Kenshin has been talking to her but she hasn't been responding and this made Kenshin nervous... So... He hugged her... He hugged her tight to his chest... this action made Kaoru snap  
back to reality...  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... I just realized something.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing... Just... forget about it... It's not important..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Come on! Let's head back home!"  
  
Kaoru stood up from the bench and stretched her slender body... Then... She ran  
and shouted back at Kenshin...  
  
"Come on! Last one there is a rotten egg! Haha!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Please be careful!"  
  
"Nyah nyah! Catch me if you can! Bleh!"  
  
Kaoru looked back at Kenshin and stuck out her tongue... Taunting him to  
catch her... This made Kenshin laugh and couldn't help but notice how  
beautiful she really was... Soon he ran after her and the chase began...  
  
Later, they reached the Kamiya dojo... There they both sat down panting... Exhausted from their chase... Once they sat down they looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably... Then they looked into each others eyes and stopped... They were captivated by the beauty of the other's eyes... Soon... Kaoru snapped out of it and turned her gaze at a different direction... Then  
she started to sing a song she remembered hearing on the radio...  
  
YOU THINK YOUR GOING NOWHERE  
WHEN YOU'RE WALKING DOWN THE STREET  
ACTING LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE  
WHEN LIFE COULD BE SO SWEET  
  
WHY YOU WANNA BE LIKE THAT  
AS IF THERES NOTHIN' NEW  
YOU'RE NOT FOOLIN' NO ONE  
YOU'RE NOT EVEN FOOLING YOU  
  
SO WALK A LITTLE SLOWER  
AND OPEN UP YOUR EYES  
SOMETIMES, IT'S SO HARD TO SEE  
THE GOOD THINGS PASSING BY  
  
THERE MAY NEVER BE A SIGN  
NO FLASHING NEON LIGHT  
TELLING YOU TO MAKE YOUR MOVE  
OR WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT  
  
(SO) WHY NOT  
TAKE A CRAZY CHANCE  
WHY NOT  
DO A CRAZY DANCE  
IF YOU LOSE A MOMENT  
YOU MIGHT LOSE A LOT  
SO... WHY NOT  
WHY NOT  
  
WHY NOT TAKE A CRAZY CHANCE  
WHY NOT TAKE A CRAZY CHANCE  
  
YOU ALWAYS DRESS IN YELLOW  
WHEN YOU WANT TO DRESS IN GOLD  
INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO YOUR HEART  
YOU DO JUST WHAT YOU'RE TOLD  
  
YOU KEEP WAITING WHERE YOU ARE  
FOR WHAT, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW  
LET'S JUST GET INTO YOUR CAR  
AND GO, BABY GO  
  
(SO) WHY NOT  
TAKE A CRZY CHANCE  
WHY NOT  
DO A CRAZY DANCE  
IF YOU LOSE A MOMENT  
YOU MIGHT LOSE A LOT  
SO... WHY NOT  
WHY NOT  
  
OH... OH  
I COULD BE THE ONE FOR YOU  
OH... YEAH  
MAYBE YES  
MAYBE NO  
OH... OH  
IT COULD BE THE THING TO DO  
  
WHAT I'M SAYING IS  
YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW  
  
YOU'LL NEVER GET TO HEAVEN  
OR EVEN TO L.A.  
IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THERE'S A WAY  
  
WHY NOT  
TAKE A STAR FROM THE SKY  
WHY NOT  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY  
IT MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE  
AND IT MIGHT TAKE A LOT  
BUT... WHY NOT  
WHY NOT  
  
(SO) WHY NOT  
TAKE A CRAZY CHANCE  
WHY NOT  
DO A CRAZY DANCE  
IF YOU LOSE A MOMENT  
YOU MIGHT LOSE A LOT  
SO... WHY NOT  
WHY NOT...  
  
As the song ended tears fell down Kaoru's eyes... She couldn't help it... Her  
love for him is once again a burden in her heart...  
  
'Why can't he just say it? Why can't he just say that he loves me? Why does  
he have to keep me waiting? What's keeping him from doing it?'  
  
More tears rolled down her beautiful blue eyes... Then... She felt a hand touch hers... She looked at Kenshin and noticed his hand lying on top of hers... She  
looked into his eyes and there she saw the love once again... The love he  
felt for her... He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again... She got irritated and pulled her hand away from his... She looked at  
him with pleading eyes and spoke...  
  
"Kenshin? What's keeping you?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What's keeping you? Why won't you take chances? Are you afraid?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about your feelings... Your love..."  
  
"Well... I don't know what's keeping me..."  
  
"Are you afraid of rejection?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
"Because it'll hurt if she does reject me..."  
  
"But... Wouldn't it hurt more if you didn't tell her? Won't it hurt just  
seeing her?"  
  
"Yes... It does hurt... But I'll risk it..."  
  
Kaoru felt pity for him... He seemed so brave on the outside but then... he really wasn't all that brave... She touched his cheeks and gently caressed it  
with her thumbs... She looked him in the eye...  
  
"Well... Kenshin... I think it's about time you got over that fear..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... You are not only hurting yourself but the girl you love as well..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You see Kenshin... I... I love you..."  
  
Kenshin was shocked... His eyes grew big and stared at her... Kaoru got  
frightened...  
  
'What's wrong? Why won't he say anything? Am I not the one he loves?'  
  
Fresh tears tumbled down her rosy cheeks... She stood up and spoke in a  
pained voice...  
  
"I... I guess... I guess you don't feel the same way... I understand... Well...  
Oyasumi..."  
  
As she was about to leave she felt her hand being held by another... Then she was pulled and she landed on Kenshin's muscular chest... She was surprised by  
his actions... Kenshin is hugging her!  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-chan! Gomen... I didn't mean to react that way... I was just  
surprised... I love you too... Suki da yo... Kaoru-chan..."  
  
Kaoru never felt so happy in her entire life... She hugged Kenshin back... Then Kenshin held her at arms length... He bent down and kissed Kaoru on the lips...  
It was one of the million kisses that they were about to share in the future... and that night... A new happy couple was born... and was never to be parted again... For their love was strong that not even death itself could  
separate them... and that is what we call... true love...  
  
Owari!!!  
  
Hi! It's me again... So... how was it??? Did it suck big time? Was it good? Or what??? Please let me know... Arigato! Please review! Please don't flame me! Thanks for your time! NIKKA review! Ayt?! Hehe... that's it for now... thanks...  
  
( Candlelight Chaos( 


End file.
